Description: (Applicant's Description) The Vector Core is proposed as a new core facility for the UPCI that will function within the framework of the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute Core Grant as a dynamic resource that can provide state-of-the-art viral vector technology as well as develop novel vectors. The Vector Core will develop and provide stocks of retroviral, both MLV and lentivirus-based, adenoviral and adeno-associated virus vectors for gene delivery as well as developing expression vectors for use in liposome and particle-mediated gene transfer. The role of the Vector Core will be to construct and provide vectors expressing the appropriate genes for investigators within the UPCI. In addition, the core will provide cell lines, viruses, packaging lines, plasmids, and protocols as needed to UPCI investigators. The Core also will work with the investigators to optimize viral and non-viral gene delivery and gene expression. Furthermore, the Core will provide technical assistance and training to individuals in the use of viral and non-viral vectors for gene transfer as needed.